The Two Redheads
by Castiel Lecter
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to our two favorite redheads - Bill and Beverly. Ta ta, Professor Castiel Lecter Im.D.
1. If Only He Knew

**Howdy-do, fellow friends! I haven't been on Fanfic in a while. In fact, I've given up on How They Liked It, one of my Hannibal fanfics... Still, I'm ready to start writing again, this time on one of my new fandoms - IT. From the title, one could guess what this fanfic is about. One shots on Beverly and Bill, our beloved redheads. But before I begin, let me give a disclaimer. All IT characters belong to Steven King, much as I'd like to steal Bill, Ben and Richie!**

Beverly pointed her slingshot, or more accurately, _Bill's_ slingshot, at the cans she'd set up. She was at the Barrens, lounging about with nothing to do. She'd left home with her half-cooked up lie about going to do a project at some random girl's home, a trick that had worked well.

Beverly sighed. She was glad she wasn't home, under her father's oppressive thumb, but there was something else. Something a bit more important than worrying about her father

_(and what could be more important than that?)_

finding out about her little trips with the boys.

It was Bill. Bill, who was oblivious to her. Bill, who never seemed to see her as a girl, just a mate.

(_maybe even a _boy _mate)_

She aimed at the cans again. _Bam!_ A nice-sized hole seemed to blossom in one of the cans, an inch across and perfectly round.

"Nuh-nuuh-niice one, Buh- Beverly." A voice rang out. Even if she hadn't recognized the voice, the stuttering would have alerted her to who it was._  
_

"Bill! I didn't know you were here!" Beverly managed to say. Just a second ago, she had been thinking about him.

"Nuh-no sh-shit, Bev." Bill said mildly. He tilted his head, red hair catching fire in the sunlight.

Beverly smiled. "Glad you're here, Bill. It was pretty boring hanging out here alone."

Bill looked at her absent-mindedly. ""Yuh-yeah. Whu-what are you d-d-doing here?" he said at last.

Bev shrugged. "Didn't want to hang around at home, I guess, so I came here."

"Yuh-your dad tuh-tough on you?" Bill said, eyes soft.

Beverly sid nothing. Suddenly, she was aware of how close he was standing near her. She could feel something like static electricity thrumming through her from head to toe and she shivered.

"Yuh-you cold?" Bill asked her. He shrugged off his jacket and "tossed it into her arms, "Here you g-g-go."

Beverly smiled. She put on his jacket slowly. "Thanks."

She thought she could smell him in the jacket. A faint, fresh grassy smell, like outdoors.

_(he smelt nice)_

She blushed.

"I guh-gotta guh-go now. See ya luh-later,"Bill said, spittle flying from his lips as he ground out the "g"s.

"Sure thing. Here," she said as she handed over his jacket reluctantly. He took it politely and slung it neatly across his arm.

"S-see ya," Bill repeated.

"Bye, Bill" Beverly responded. By then, he was gone.

She closed her eyes. She thought she could hear him yelling _"Hi-yo! Silver awaaay!"_, but she wasn't sure.

She stood in silence for a while, remembering the warmth and safety of his jacket and the smell, good Lord, _Bill's _smell. She let out a wistful sigh and continued shooting at the cans with the slingshot.


	2. I Still Love You

Bill met Beverly's eyes from across the room and felt his heart skip a beat. She was still the same, after all these years.

Still as beautiful. Still looking at him in _that_ way, though that was probably Bill's imagination.

_ (oh Billy old boy, you still love her, doncha?)_

He stared at her, drinking in her appearance. It was like everyone else didn't matter anymore, apart from him and Beverly. Like everyone didn't even exist anymore, for all Bill cared.

Beverly got up and made her way across the room, smiling. She stuck her hand out and spoke in a melodious voice. "Hi Bill. It's nice to see you again," she said warmly.

"Hi, Bev. Haven't s-s-suh-" Bill's brow furrowed as he struggled to complete his sentence. Christ! He hadn't stuttered since he was a kid! Why now?

"Seen yuh-you in a whuh-while," he finally finished with difficulty. He held her hand and felt something like static electricity flow through him from head to toe.

God, he still loved her, after all these years.

_(I love you, Bevvie)_

He stared into her face, deep into her eyes, and felt something queer go through him.

For just one moment, they were one. They were one being, with two bodies, and in that indescribable moment, both of them felt the other's love for each other, and saw everything through each other's eyes. In that one moment, Bill sensed raw power seeping from the bond he shared with Beverly and felt so many emotions go through him he wanted to cry.

Then, that moment was over and their hands sprang apart like they had been zapped.

_(love you, Bev)_


	3. It Should Have Been You

Bill smiled at Beverly. "So, what have you been up to these years? Any husbands or boyfriends?" the questions tasted bad in his mouth but Bill maintained his smile as he waited for her answer.

Beverly smiled back, awkward and almost apologetic. "I have a husband. He's a good man." she said, and the lie was so instinctive she flushed with shame.

She studied his face. "You?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, a wife. Her name's Audra." He said, "I wonder how she's doing now." His gaze grew thoughtful as he said this and Beverly could see the warm love in his eyes.

_(yeah, you love her, Big Bill, but not like you love Beverly.)_

She struggled to compose her face, but inside her, she could feel hot jealousy pour into her like burning coals. "She's a lucky woman." Beverly said jokingly, but she meant it with every fiber of her being.

Bill looked at Beverly and responded solemnly, "So is your husband." Beverly's cheeks flushed.

_(goddamn lucky bastard, that Tom Rogan.)_

What would her life have been like if she'd married Bill? Everything would be different. She thought. I would be happy. I would be free.

Meanwhile, Bill was wondering the same thing himself. What would his life have been like if he'd married Beverly? Everything would be different. He loved Audra, but the... bond between him and Beverly was different. We belong together. He mused. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest at the revelation. The two of them were meant to be. IT had prevented them from being together. IT had done so because together, the both of them were invincible. IT was afraid of them.

Bill wanted so bad to tell Beverly what he now knew, how they were soul mates, how they should have been married to each other instead, but he couldn't. The words were literally stuck in his throat. Instead, he reached forward, albeit hesitantly, and took her hand in his.

Beverly's eyes met his and her fingers gently, slowly, tightened around his. She felt their mutual love and whispered aloud, "Nothing has changed."

Bill shook his head. "How can you say that? Everything has changed."

"Not between us. Nothing has changed between us," Beverly responded. And she sounded so sure, so confident about it that Bill gave a start.

He kissed her on the cheek, trying to force back his guilt when he thought of Audra, and walked out of the room, heart pounding. Beverly remained behind, staring after him. She lifted her fingers to her cheek, remembering his touch, while one single tear rolled out of her eye.


End file.
